Maru Royal House
The Maru Royal House, also known as The Royal Family of Maru, is the imperial family of Maru. The family suffers from some kind of curse that makes the monarchs go insane with the main symptoms being paranoia, hallucinations and murder. The Royal family also owes a long overdue debt to Hell, which is most likely what brought the curse upon the family. History Over the years, the family curse has driven it's carriers to do dark things like marrying ducks, believe that the Earth was flat, drown their own grandchildren or murder their own parents. The curse's first symptoms start to manifest at an early age. When the then princess Dagmar was only nineteen years old, she murdered her own parents for unknown reasons. At some point, the royal family discovered a prophecy that would help them pay off the debt; the prophecy involved a member of the royal family conceiving a child who could have a crown screwed on their heads since princess Becky the Enchantress and queen Dagmar stated if the child can bear the crown the family's destiny will be secured and their fame and fortune will be restored. Queen Dagmar, princess Becky and the then prince Cloyd tried to screw the crown into their younger brother Jerry's head (who was only ten years old at the time), although it didn't work and left Jerry with permanent brain damage and his older siblings started to treating him as a servant or a slave. Dagmar took it upon herself to bring that child by marrying the King Zog of Dreamland and conceiving their first and only daughter, the princess Tiabeanie Mariabeanie "Bean", whom Dagmar named her after her grandmother, the late queen Mariabeanie. When Bean was only four years old, Dagmar attempted to turn Zog into stone in order to take her daughter back with her to Maru so that Bean can fulfill the prophecy. Unfortunately, Dagmar's plan failed when she ended up drinking from the wine glass that she had poisoned due to Bean accidentally switching the wine glasses and Dagmar ended up turned into stone for the next 15 years, the griefstriken Zog then had Dagmar's petrified body placed in the church and passed it as his wife's memorial while he set out to find the Elixir of Life to revive her. Meanwhile, Bean grew up in Dreamland and was raised mainly by her nanny, Bunty, she had a complicated relationship with her father due to him not giving her enough attention as well as him getting married for the second time to the Dankmirian princess Oona, leading to the prince Derek's birth (Bean's half-brother) and heir to the throne of Dreamland, who Bean strongly resented. As Bean grew into adolescence, she never showed any signs of having inherited the family curse. After narrowly escaping two arranged marriages at the age of nineteen years old, Bean managed to persuade her father into letting her to live her life the way she wanted accompanied by her friends Elfo and Luci, a demon that her uncles Cloyd and Becky sent to her in order to make their niece follow in her family's footsteps and become evil. Bean's alcoholism and drug abuse (along with Luci's influence) led to her wreaking havoc in the kingdom, even accidentally causing several people's deaths although unlike her maternal family, Bean was not fond of the idea of killing. Notable members Current *Queen Dagmar: Queen or first in line for the throne of Maru. *Princess Tiabeanie: Queen Dagmar's daughter. Heiress or fifth in line to the throne of Maru. *Princess Rebecca "Becky the Enchantress": Second in line for the throne of Maru. *Emperor Cloyd: Emperor/regent emperor/third in line for the throne. Deceased *Prince Jerry: Fourth in line to the throne of Maru. *Queen Mariabeanie: Former queen. Trivia *It is unknown who the current ruler of Maru is since the Maruvians refer to Dagmar as "Queen Dagmar" yet Cloyd is also referred to as "Emperor Cloyd". *Their surname remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Maru Royal Family Category:Maruvians